Snapshots
by iamtheillusion
Summary: A series of snapshots in the lives of Jamie Kirk and Leonard Mccoy as they room together at Starfleet Academy. (fem!Kirk)
1. Meeting

**Hey everyone :) This is gonna be a new project that I think is gonna be really good. It follows Bones and fem!Kirk as roommates at the academy, and it starts just a bit after that fateful shuttle ride. Don't worry, I'll still be updating _Arranged_ at the same time as this story. I just couldn't wait any longer to start posting for _Snapshots_. So, here goes, I hope you guys like it!  
**-**Georgia**

* * *

"What the—" the man turns around, and stares at me with wide eyes. "You—from the shuttle—no."

"Wait, what? Bones, why do you look so freaked out?"

"No, no, no—what are you doing here? And who's _Bones_?"

"I'm your roommate."

"Not in my room, you're not."

I tap the side of my leg incessantly and smile like a fox. "Um, sorry to break it to you but...yes, I am."

"I can't be roommates with a woman." His arms are crossed and he huffs, making him look older than he already is.

"According to Starfleet, yeah, you can be."

He points an accusing finger at my chest like a gun. "You said you were rooming with—with—what's her name, the perky brunette."

"I _was_ rooming with the perky brunette. We didn't get on so well."

He grits his teeth. "It's been _five_. _Hours._"

"Five hours too long, Bones," I sigh, finally dropping the heavy case that I've been carrying onto the bed that I've now claimed is mine. It's nearest to the door. In case I ever have to run. "Anyway, I told housing I wanted a transfer, and I knew you still had a single room so...I dropped your name. And here I am."

"I could request a different roommate."

Oh, so it's threats he's resorting to? "You could..." I tip my head to the side, leaning it on my fist. "Or, you could stay with me. A roommate who's pretty clean, will always smell good, understands your past..."

"We talked about my past for five minutes."

"I know more than any other roommate you might get. Besides, do you want some smelly jock who brings back girls every night and runs a meth lab in your bathroom?!"

He stares at me like I've grown a second head. I don't blame him.

"Look," I start, getting up to stand in front of him. He's much taller than me, and that honestly bothers me a little. "I'm interesting. And fun. And _clean_. And I won't run a meth lab in your bathroom." I pause, gathering myself. I bite my lip. "Look, I really don't want to room with another girl, I really don't get along with them. Pleasepleaseplease don't make me go back." My eyes are squeezed tight, but I open one to check for his response.

I hear him sigh. The moment of truth.

"Fine."

"_Yes_!" I hug him tightly before backing away. "Okay, that won't happen again. But oh my god, I'm so excited. _Yes_."

He looks tired, and as if he's just seen his future burning down in front of him. "What kind of jar did I just open up," he mumbles under his breath.

I turn around quickly from my closet. "Wanna go get shitfaced?"

* * *

The bar is loud, bright, and busy as hell. Just how I like it. A place to get lost, be anonymous—do anything.

Bones doesn't seem to agree as I drag him inside. He looks as if he swallowed a lemon.

"What's wrong?" I bump him playfully, and smirk. "You look awfully sour for somebody who's out on a Friday night, at a great bar, with the most fun person in the universe."

He snorts. "Not my kind of bar."

We step up closer to the counter, and after Bones finishes reciting his painfully boring order of one boring beer, I ask for four shots of the strongest stuff they have. The bartender gives me one on the house because he likes blondes, or at least that's what I could hear over all the noise.

A beautiful girl in cadet reds steps up next to us with a complicated order. She spouts it off quickly, with efficiency, and with a confident air that proves she is unstoppable. Her long, dark ponytail streams over her shoulders like a smooth river. I turn to Bones and gesture towards the girl, trying to egg him on to make a move. After all, he's gotta get back in the game _somehow_, divorce or not.

Bones looks mortified at what I'm asking, and so I move close to his ear and tell him that I'll even start him off with an introduction to her.

"You're looking fine tonight," I tell her, smirking.

She smiles back like a cat. "Sorry, I don't swing that way, but thanks for the compliment."

"No, actually, my friend wanted to tell you that." I turn to look at Bones, who looks like he's going to be sick from embarrassment, and then I turn back to her. "But I'll agree if I don't say so myself. What's your name?"

"Uhura."

"Nice name." I stare down Bones, giving him 'the look', and trying to get him to do something.

He reaches out a reluctant hand towards her. "Mccoy. Leonard Mccoy."

I smile as they shake hands.

"Well, I'll be seeing you two around, I guess," Uhura says, looking to get herself away from the mildly awkward Bones. "What did you say your name was...?"

"Jamie Kirk."

Uhura smiles and shakes my hand. "I'll be seeing you around then."

As she saunters towards a small group, I turn back to Bones and almost punch him. "She was totally hot! And your speed. She's the intelligent type, right?"

"I don't have a type." He takes a final swig of beer and looks back at me with annoyance.

"Whatever Bones, whatever."

"Would you stop calling me that?"

"Oh hush, you'll warm up to it."


	2. Finals Week

**Thank you to everyone who's followed this story so far! Please remember to review this story and let me know what you think. Also if you have any good academy scenarios that you'd like to see Jamie and Bones in, just post it in the reviews and let me know :)  
****-Georgia**

"Bones?"

"What."

"Aren't you tired?"

An impatient grunt is all I get in reply.

I try to step around our silent dorm softly, taking off the coat and scarf that I had been wearing to the lab to study. It was finals week, which wasn't hard to guess from all the students flooding out of the library, and the constant smell of coffee in the dormitories. Bones had kicked me out of our dorm around lunchtime, but I'd never imagined that he'd _still _be studying at 1:30 AM. To be honest...it was unsettling, to see him hunched over his desk in the same position for that long.

Without wasting any time, I slip on an oversized sweater and another pair of socks, and quietly plan an intervention. This was just too long for anyone to be studying. I take out my contact lenses and slip my glasses on before turning to begin what might be my most dangerous mission yet: disrupting a focused Leonard Mccoy.

"Hey Bones?"

He turns violently. "_What_?!"

"I think you might need to take a break."

"I took a break. Earlier," he huffs, but when he turns around I can see the creases in his forehead and how exhausted he must be.

"When was that?"

"I—I don't remember, would you stop quizzing me and just shut up for two seconds?"

Walking towards him, I lean back on his desk before snatching the book out of his sight. "You just need to take a break for fifteen minutes. That's it. You're gonna kill yourself otherwise, Bones."

"I'll be fine—"

"I'm serious."

"I have three finals tomorrow that I have to do well on, just give me my damn books back!"

I lean forward and stare him squarely in the eye. "Fifteen minutes. Rest."

Sighing, he leans back in the chair, head falling back in annoyance. "You're a damn annoyance, Jamie Kirk, you hear me?"

"A _helpful _annoyance, thanks."

I step over to my bed and reach underneath it to reveal a box of food that would give even the healthiest person a heart attack. Chocolate, chips, candy, soda—it was all there.

"Where the hell did you get that?" he asks me.

"Don't think about it, just eat." I pat the space next to me on the bed as I reach for a bar of chocolate wrapped in blue that's calling my name.

When I look up, he's staring at me, unsure. In fact, he sort of looks like a frightened kitten. Just—a big frightened kitten. With a southern accent.

"God, I'm not asking you to sleep with me, just sit on the bed and eat some junk food."

Because I'm a great roommate, I try my best to act like I don't notice the flush that seeps down his face at my comment. He takes a seat next to me and I hand him a chocolate bar with peanut butter in it that I know he favors, and a soda.

"Have you seriously been studying for over twelve hours?" I ask, trying not to upset him but too curious not to say _something_.

He's eating slowly so he doesn't have to go back to the desk. "Yep."

"Why?"

"Because all of us don't have photographic memory like _you_."

I roll my eyes. I _do not _have a photographic memory—but bookwork does come easily to me, though people doubt it. Most people think I sleep with professors or cheat to get the grades that I do, but I've mentally resigned myself to the fact that gossip happens. Screw them, I'm making better grades than any of them ever could.

But Bones—I'd always thought of him as being so much smarter than me. Something about how sure and confident he was in all of his actions, not to mention that he was older than me, always made me believe that he was more intelligent than I was.

I never thought he'd actually _study_.

"Aren't you tired?"

He closes his eyes and nods slowly. "Can't stop though. Getting a bad grade's worse than one all-nighter."

"One all-_dayer_ you mean. It's been a lot more than tonight."

He laughs bitterly. "Yeah. My god, you know, I can't even feel my legs?"

"I'm voting that you're done for tonight."

"You're vote's getting vetoed," he snorts, shifting to get up.

I grab his face in my hands and stare at him. "You. Need. To. Sleep."

"I thought I was just taking a fifteen minute—"

"_Sleep_!"

He rolls his eyes and untangles himself from my grip. "I gotta keep going—"

"No. You don't." I wonder to myself exactly when 'getting Bones to go to sleep' became my greatest priority, but I ignore it and try another tactic.

Easily, I lean back on top of my pillow and look up at him. "Look, you can even sleep with me," I gesture at the empty other side of the bed, "just please, _please_ sleep for a little while."

He stops and looks down at me. "Jamie girl," he says, low. "This is dangerous territory to cross into."

"It's _fine, _we're just gonna sleep. Just this once. For finals week, okay?" I pull the sheets and my quilt back to make room for him.

He still seems worried about the after effects of what we're doing (which, in my view, is _nothing_, but I guess there's still that 'southern gentlemen' mentality stuck in his thick skull). "You sure?"

Leaning up on my elbows, I nod. "It's fine. Promise. It's just for a few hours. You've got to get some rest, and it'll be better if somebody else is with you. Plus, I don't trust you to not get up in the middle of the night and study again. This way, I can keep an eye on you."

He cracks a smile and I know I've won.

When he lies down next to me, he tries not to touch me, which I find the most ridiculous thing in the world because that's the whole _point _of sleeping next to someone. So I make it my business to grab his arm, wrap it around me, and scoot closer towards him.

From his breathing, he seems restless.

I whisper gently, "Just—forget that it's finals week. Let it fade away. Focus on the warmth. You're really warm now, right?"

He nods, and I can almost _feel_ his thoughts slowing as his breathing becomes more rhythmic.

"It's cold outside, but it's really warm in here. That's nice, isn't it?"

He nods sleepily.

I think this is helping.

"Jamie?" he slurs, just before hitting the bottom of sleep.

"Mhmm?"

"Thanks."

And then he fades away, and I do too.


End file.
